


Братья

by Cirtaly



Series: Шпионские игры [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, драма, шпионский триллер
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 13:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cirtaly/pseuds/Cirtaly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Шпионский триллер. Таймлайн - до второго сезона.<br/>Все друг друга предают, беззастенчиво используют, плетут интриги и вообще нехорошо себя ведут.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Братья

**Author's Note:**

> Иллюстратор RatBatBlue  
> Бета: Crazycoyote  
> Фанфик выполнен на Тандем-фест.

1.

Вода в бассейне бросала дрожащие блики на стены. Щелчок пальцев Джима Мориарти, а потом хлопок двери прозвучали оглушающе, и столь же оглушающим было облегчение, навалившееся на Шерлока. После этой странной встречи все остались живы, и только Майкрофт, наверное, будет немного недоволен – флэш-карта с ценными данными благополучно опустилась на дно.  
Шерлок смотрел на пистолет в своей руке, на закрытую дверь, за которой только что скрылся самый интересный за последние недели преступник, и вспоминал.  
Это началось не так давно, какие-то пять, может, шесть лет назад. С тех пор, как Шерлок окончил университет, но решил сделаться консультирующим детективом, отказавшись от «скромного поста в британском правительстве».

***

Шерлоку двадцать три, Майкрофту тридцать, и он по всем правилам человеческого общежития должен быть счастлив. Мать точно выполняет эти правила. Говорит, сегодня самый лучший день в ее жизни. Шерлок не может с ней согласиться. Никак не выходит, и не вышло бы, даже если бы он попытался.  
Невеста Майкрофта, юная леди Летиция Рочестер, прекрасна со своей сияющей улыбкой, темными глазами и тяжелой волной черных волос. Майкрофт тоже искренне ей улыбается. Но Шерлоку все равно не по себе на этой свадьбе. Он видит родителей и ближайших родственников милой леди Летиции и знает, что Майкрофт недолго пробудет женатым.  
Через неделю после торжества Шерлок оставляет дом навсегда.  
Причиной не был расчетливый брак брата, но все же будущий единственный в мире бесплатный консультант Скотланд-Ярда был рад, что не пришлось утешать маму, когда на всю Британию прогремел процесс над одним из отставных агентов МИ-6, который зачем-то занялся шпионажем в пользу новорожденной террористической группировки, очередной наследницы ИРА. Шерлок точно помнил: этот почтенный на вид джентльмен был на свадьбе со стороны родственников невесты. Колоритное там вышло собрание сильных мира.  
Шерлоку не пришлось утешать маму и когда случились еще несколько менее громких дел, а цепочка на первый взгляд не связанных между собой событий завершилась похищением и убийством леди Летиции Холмс-Рочестер.  
Майкрофт не попросил Шерлока о помощи. Шерлок не знал тогда, почему, но подозревал, что с гибелью жены брата не все так просто. Да и брак был... а был ли брак?

***

Шерлоку двадцать четыре, и он не хочет даже слышать брата. Тот стоит на пороге его скромного жилища на Монтегю-стрит и с отвращением морщится. Шерлок знает, что Майкрофту не нравится то, чем занимается его младший брат, а также Шерлок твердо уверен, что Майкрофту придется смириться.  
У старшего Холмса на этот счет явно иное мнение.  
— Тебе нужны деньги, — мягко и привычно холодно говорит Майкрофт, усевшись на краешек колченого стула.  
Шерлок кривит нос и упрямо отворачивается к окну, забравшись с ногами на подоконник. Там холодно, на подоконнике: зябко дует из-за приоткрытой форточки. Но Шерлок все равно предпочитает сидеть с какой-то слабой детской надеждой, что так на него уговоры брата не подействуют.  
— Давай же, Шерлок, возьми это дело, и у тебя хватит денег на домашнюю лабораторию.  
Майкрофт бросает на стол папку с грифом «Секретно, для внутреннего пользования».  
— Скучно, — безапелляционно заявляет Шерлок. — У тебя дела всегда скучные.  
Брат остается невозмутим.  
— Ты же ни одного не брал. Откуда ты знаешь?  
Шерлок с легкой тоской окидывает взглядом свой стол, где самая целая вещь — это ноутбук, и то потому, что куплен нынешним утром на последние деньги. Да, ему нужны новые реактивы, а микроскоп хорошо бы сменить. До сих пор он пользовался помощью той девушки Молли из Бартса, но она не может пускать его в лабораторию, например, ночью, если ему придет удачная мысль для нового эксперимента.  
Шерлок чувствует себя странно, когда спрыгивает на пол и берет папку, стараясь не смотреть на брата. Как будто заключает заведомо невыгодную сделку, но не может увидеть подвоха.  
— Это исключительный случай, — на всякий случай сообщает он, обращаясь к папке. — Не думай, что я буду работать за тебя.  
— Разумеется, Шерлок, — соглашается Майкрофт, а Шерлока передергивает от его самодовольного тона.

***

Шерлоку двадцать шесть. Ему уже не нужна помощь брата, чтобы сводить концы с концами, и он сам не знает, почему не отказался от очередной папки Майкрофта. Хотя нет, знает. Бумаги содержали по-настоящему ценное дело: чтобы догадаться, куда увезли дочь и жену человека, имени которого Майкрофт так и не назвал, у Шерлока ушло целых полдня. Восхитительные шесть часов, полные беготни по городу и увлекательнейшей работы интеллекта — те самые моменты, ради которых Шерлок и хватается за новые и новые расследования. Право, эта возможность стоила того, чтобы очутиться на больничной койке.  
Пришлось немного испортить брату настроение в процессе — без сведений об истинной деятельности отца украденного семейства Шерлок не мог работать. Оказалось, тот был внедренным агентом. Занимал мелкий пост в активе какой-то политической партии, члены которой имели весьма бурное прошлое — любили ходить под парусом, рыбачить и охотиться.  
Шерлок даже отчасти разделял их увлечения, хотя и считал, что если бросать по ночам в Темзу мешки с чем-то очень тяжелым, то вряд ли получится прикормить рыбу, которой там все равно нет со времен королевы Виктории.  
Несчастный агент был жив и до смерти испуган. Шерлок подозревал, что Майкрофт не станет больше держать его на службе. Хотя любой будет испуган, если не только украдут любимую жену и маленькую дочь, но и станут присылать издевательские записки с детскими стишками.  
Шерлок успел найти девочку и мать до того, как Биг-Бен ударил в двенадцатый раз, но сам не смог выскочить из готового взлететь на воздух здания, и взрывная волна его зацепила.  
У Шерлока сильное сотрясение мозга, и ему трудно сосредоточиться на фигуре брата, но получается заметить, что тот очень бледен и даже испуган. Правильно испуган. Майкрофт не сказал Шерлоку — его команде запретили следить за теми подозрительными людьми и передали это задание другому отделу с иной спецификой. И если бы он не действовал за спиной у собственного начальства, этого дела вообще бы не было, либо с ним бы прекрасно справились его штатные сотрудники. Шерлоку же все это выдал несчастный агент (да, ему повезет, если Майкрофт его просто уволит).  
— Не давай мне дел... связанных с... — с трудом ворочая языком, просит Шерлок.  
— Как скажешь, Шерлок, - послушно отвечает Майкрофт.  
Шерлок не знает, лжет тот или нет, но точно знает, что больше никогда не примет помощи от брата, и дела будет брать, только если Майкрофт может дать всю информацию о связанных с ними людях и организациях. Иначе когда-нибудь он проснется и обнаружит себя штатным сотрудником МИ-5 со всеми сопутствующими неудобствами, то есть уже не сможет бродить по Лондону без охраны и представляться собственным именем. Шерлок слишком любит Лондон и свое имя, чтобы делаться одним из призраков* контрразведки.

***

Шерлоку двадцать восемь. Бейкер-стрит, смешной сосед. Брат официально объявлен врагом номер один и приходит со своими папками куда как реже. Шерлока все устраивает, он считает, что живет очень даже удобно и у него есть все, что требуется.  
Совсем недавно, две недели назад, к нему попало дело о девушке, покончившей с собой. Эмили Шелси двадцати девяти лет утопилась в Темзе по неизвестным причинам. Ее опознал кузен по имени Билл. И хотя с сестрой он не виделся несколько лет, мистеру Шелси упорно казалось, что на столе патологоанатома была не Эмили, поэтому вскоре после визита в морг он пошел к Шерлоку.  
Работала девушка в какой-то мелкой юридической конторе. Немного странной юридической конторе. Фирма зарегистрирована вполне легально, у нее есть адрес и телефоны. По адресу можно съездить, по телефонам позвонить. В офис, к сожалению, попасть невозможно: на двери висит объявление, что фирма временно закрыта в связи с ремонтом. По телефону внимательно выслушивают, с сожалением сообщают, что сейчас обслужить не могут, но фирма откроется через пару месяцев и уж тогда-то... Наверное, они действительно могли бы обслужить вполне легально — Шерлок все равно не стал бы проверять. Ему было достаточно того, что среди нынешних сотрудников фирмы не оказалось тех людей, которые подтвердили личность погибшей Эмили Шелси.  
Шерлоку, вслед за мистером Шелси, чудилось, что он уже где-то видел его сестру. С фотографии, которую тот показывал детективу, смотрела тихая мышка: блеклые глазки прячутся за круглыми стеклышками очков, темные волосы собраны в пучок на затылке.  
Если с нее снять очки, уложить волосы... Газеты недельной давности. Или нет, не газеты — глянцевый журнал. Целый разворот посвящен открытию нового казино, и в центре красивая пара. Женщина с лицом Эмили Шелси — жгучая брюнетка, светло-зеленые огромные глаза, белозубая улыбка светской львицы. Любопытное перерождение. Что же скромный юрист делает рядом с ближайшим соратником одного из самых опасных людей лондонского дна?  
Через три дня — другой разворот, в Таймс. Тот же мужчина убит вместе со своим патроном. Лондонцы могут спать спокойно, осиротела очередная полутеррористическая группа, промышлявшая сбытом наркотиков среди глупой молодежи.  
Шерлоку сделалось интересно, и он продолжил копать, пока не докопался до Чили, где, как выяснилось, и остановилась славная девушка Эмили. От чего она спасалась, была ли она агентом МИ-5 или человеком из конкурирующей группировки, Шерлок уточнять не стал. Не до того было. И вообще он не видел с тех пор мистера Шелси, зато очень скоро обнаружил Майкрофта у себя в гостиной.  
— Шерлок, чем ты занимаешься?! — спросил он этим своим ледяным голосом, даже еще не устроившись в кресле, что в случае Майкрофта означало сильное смятение духа.  
Шерлок тогда ничего не ответил. Майкрофт же надменной статуей стоял посреди комнаты прямо под люстрой. Если бы кто-нибудь глянул в окно, точно увидел бы фигуру с тростью, застывшую, как свидетельство истинности стереотипных представлений об английской ледяной и пыльной чопорности.  
Тогда разговор Шерлоку не понравился, потому что отвлек его от важного эксперимента.  
Сейчас, когда дрожащие блики голубой воды бассейна заставляют перебирать странности из давнего и недавнего прошлого, детектив ощущает фальшь в возмущенной позе брата, и весь его праведный гнев выходит бесполезным пшиком. Да, агент МИ-5 Эмили Шелси, один из лучших, но ей пришлось уйти из-за каких-то интриг, затеянных Майкрофтом (а кем еще?). Якобы из-за активных действий Шерлока мисс Шелси пришлось спешно перепрятывать. Ну и что? У Майкрофта были, видимо, причины сердиться на Шерлока, но он не сердился. Или не только сердился.  
Шерлок впервые совершенно не мог понять мотивы его поступков. Можно лишь предположить. Он уже привык к наружному наблюдению — любит Майкрофт быть в курсе, где находится и как себя чувствует его непутевый младший брат, — поэтому и заметил, что наблюдения почему-то не стало. Где-то между делами о китайской банде контрабандистов и первой загадкой Джима.  
Майкрофт разозлился настолько, что оставил его без защиты? В другое время Шерлок был бы только рад, что тот наконец образумился, но уж очень не вовремя это произошло. То есть... Шерлоку было бы несколько проще, если бы он мог с уверенностью предполагать, что сейчас у входа в бассейн их встретит знакомая черная машина. Она не встретит. Нет никакого наблюдения. Они с Джоном оказались тут сегодня совсем одни против Джима и его подручных, у которых очевидное преимущество в виде снайперских винтовок.  
Кстати, о Джиме. Здесь тоже странность. Зачем ему пытаться убить Шерлока? Шерлок проверил: его команда живет за счет игорного бизнеса и торговли оружием. Дела, которыми занимается Джим, тоже прибыльны, но не так уж часты, а действия Шерлока могли испортить ему всего дел семь, не больше. Джим же собирался его убить, будто детектив всерьез его задел. Нет, он действительно задел его всерьез, но не настолько, чтобы прямо сразу убивать друг друга. Шерлок рассчитывал на серьезный разговор, может быть, на угрозы, но не на то, что здесь только что произошло.  
В любом случае, Майкрофт что-то задумал, но спрашивать у него может быть попросту опасно — опаснее, чем Шерлок привык.

2.

Дверь за спиной Джима закрылась совсем неслышно. Джим бросил мобильник в карман и в задумчивости прислонился плечом к стене. На него неожиданно напало меланхоличное настроение, хотя следовало что-то срочно предпринимать, но Джим пока не знал, что. Он вышел в темный коридор, выводивший к лестнице на второй этаж, к гимнастическим залам. Сюда придут ребята-снайперы, чтобы получить плату, а он еще немного подумает. Как бы ни казалось, что медлить нельзя, спешить сейчас было неразумно, но все равно скучно.

***

— Опасная затея, — лениво бросает Джейкоб Мориарти, старший из братьев Мориарти.  
В маленькой комнатке этой бедной квартирки Джейкоб смотрится чужеродно в своем дорогущем черном костюме со стаканом виски в руке. Джим и сам бы с удовольствием надел что-нибудь более представительное, чем футболка с оскаленным волком и потрепанные джинсы, да работа потребовала маскировки. Кроме двух братьев здесь сидит милая черноволосая девушка. Джим считает, что Тиш могла бы быть их сестренкой, жаль, это не так. С другой стороны, если бы она была не из хорошей английской семьи со старинными традициями, а из не очень хорошей ирландской семьи с еще более древними традициями, план Джейкоба был бы невыполним.  
— Да, мне нравится, — отвечает Джим брату. Тот одобрительно хмыкает.  
Красавица Тиш, проказливо сверкая глазами, садится на колени Джиму и по-хозяйски обнимает его за шею. Джим ехидно ухмыляется и, аккуратно обхватив за талию, пересаживает ее на соседний стул.  
— Извини, милая. Твой будущий муж очень ревнив, — продолжая едко усмехаться, поясняет Джим и отворачивается к брату. — Думаю, Тиш справится.  
— Холмс умен. Дьявольски умен, — почти мечтательно говорит Летиция.  
Джейкоб небрежно пожимает плечами.  
— Ты тоже ничего так. Вы же встречались раньше? Ты ему понравилась?  
— Его не интересуют женщины, если только они не связаны с его работой, — отвечает Тиш, покачав головой. — Но я думаю, это будет несложно: для таких, как он, правила и традиции — самая важная часть бытия. Холмсы к тридцати традиционно уже были женаты, так что...  
Джим задумчиво вздыхает и дальше не прислушивается к разговору. Его это дело не очень интересует. У него есть занятный заказ, а тут он только потому, что старший брат попросил прийти — дескать, Тиш Джима любит больше, чем Джейкоба, и в его присутствии беседа пойдет проще. Глупости, вообще-то. Ради интересного, смертельно опасного и даже изысканного приключения Тиш пойдет хоть за черта, хоть за Холмса.

***

Спустя несколько месяцев после того разговора Джим с братом снова сидят в той же квартирке. Здесь стало еще больше пыли по углам, стеклянные дверцы серванта забрызганы чем-то белым, у керамического амурчика, стоящего на комоде, кто-то оторвал голову, зато в баре все еще осталась бутылка виски. Этакий оплот порядка и стабильности. Стержень мира.  
Джиму очень хочется заткнуть невнятный поток мыслей и швырнуть чем-нибудь тяжелым в стену — его немного утомил брат, который это проделал полчаса назад у него в кабинете. Поэтому он просто смотрит на обколотый обрубок, оставшийся от головы амурчика.  
Он никогда не мог терпеть, когда кто-то обижал его родню. Старший брат смеялся над ним за такую сентиментальность, а младший, Шимус, всегда знал, у кого просить помощи, если не выходит дать отпор идиоту-хулигану, который вдруг забыл, почему никого из братьев Мориарти лучше не трогать.  
Потому Джим теперь очень доволен, что Шимус и не поехал вслед за старшими в Лондон, а остался на тихой, спокойной и полностью законной должности профессора математики в Дублинском университете. В Лондоне авторитета братьев не всегда хватает, чтобы защитить родню.  
— Жаль Тиш, хорошая была девочка, — печально изрекает Джейкоб, и Джим кровожадно смотрит на его галстук — такими очень удобно душить.  
— Это не ты, — констатирует он.  
— Конечно, не я. Это Холмс.  
Джейкоб, кажется, все еще возмущен до глубины души и страшно подавлен.  
— Умный, — бурчит Джим и с отвращением смотрит на стакан, где бултыхается кубик льда в янтарной жидкости. Стакан стоит прямо на заголовке «Дейли-Мейл»: «Найдена мертвой жена политика средней руки». Джим, в общем, и не считает всерьез, что Джейкоб имеет какое-то отношение к смерти Тиш.  
— Угу. Он за нее заплатит. Сполна.  
Джим пожимает плечами. Да, он привык защищать родню, но целенаправленную месть, когда защищать уже некого, полагал напрасной тратой сил. Впрочем, у Джейкоба оборвались сразу несколько полезных связей с гибелью Летиции, и ему придется наверстывать очень много. За дело всей жизни и многих смертей вполне имеет смысл мстить, тем более, в данном случае достаточной местью будет уже просто восстановление прежних позиций.  
— Дело твое.  
— Угу. Мое.

***

Джим искренне считает, что Джейкоб слишком затянул со своим возмездием. Зачем ждать два года удачной возможности достать родича Холмса? Чтобы мистер Майкрофт Холмс понятия не имел, из-за чего присмиревшие противники вдруг осатанели? Тем не менее, Джим рад выполнить просьбу брата. Дело очень интересное и веселое.  
Он с радостью сочинил для него план и стишок. И планом, и стишком он по праву гордился.  
Милых, но глупых людей — жену и дочь спецагента мистера Холмса — должны были с удобством устроить в хорошей такой комнатке очень старого дома. Найти ее можно было бы, только расшифровав стишок, который должен был напугать агента не хуже, чем угроза увольнения. Джим полагал, что брат мистера Холмса потратит некоторое время на разгадывание ребуса и помчится спасать заложников. Если все будет сделано правильно, мистер Холмс-младший, может быть, сумеет вывести женщин, но сам погибнет, потому что комнатка уж больно хороша: пол выдержит хрупкого ребенка и миниатюрную леди, но под двумя взрослыми людьми провалится, и ждет детектива неприятно твердый бетонный фундамент трухлявого здания.  
Джим ни капельки не виноват, что все пошло не так.  
Какие-то олухи, работающие на Джейкоба, полезли в ту замечательную комнатку первыми и сломали пол, поскольку весили куда больше, чем даже два Холмса-младших. Пришлось импровизировать со взрывчаткой. Результат — детектив жив, хоть и немного поврежден, мистер Холмс изрядно напуган, Джейкоб ругает Джима.  
Джим даже поначалу растерялся: его очень давно не ругал старший брат. Вообще давно никто не ругал. К счастью волшебное умение пропускать несправедливые, или даже справедливые обвинения мимо ушей никуда не делось.  
Они идут по парку, на сей раз оба одетые с иголочки. Джим только вышел от клиента и хочет начать уже продумывать новую комбинацию, но Джейкоб не отпустит, пока все не расскажет. Это немного оскорбительно. Или даже не немного, что уже само по себе любопытно, и это стоит обдумать, желательно, не откладывая.  
Джим рассеянно оглядывается по сторонам. В траве прыгает за кузнечиком черный кот. У кота симпатичная морда и белые носочки. Оглушив кузнечика лапой и схватив его в зубы, он радостно бежит по тропе.  
— Джим, черт бы тебя побрал, — ворчит Джейкоб, и Джим решает все же обратить на него внимание.  
— Да, братик? — вежливо спрашивает он.  
Джейкоб отвечает яростным взглядом. Похоже, из-за долгого общения со своими олухами отвык разговаривать на равных и от неповиновения — тоже отвык. Вот только Джим не намерен слушаться: он давно уже не мальчик, а Джейкоб не имеет права сердиться. Он клиент, который нарушил условия сам, и сам виноват, что план не сработал.  
— Мы еще не закончили с Холмсом, — неожиданно успокоившись, говорит, наконец, Джейкоб.  
Джим дурашливо вскидывает брови и отрицательно качает головой.  
— «Мы»? Извини, я с такими необязательными клиентами больше одного раза не работаю.  
— Но мы же не отомстили за Тиш! — Джейкоб, похоже, искренне удивлен и снова начинает злиться.  
— Она знала, на что шла, и смерть ее точно была увлекательной. Так что ей, по крайней мере, было весело. Она сама говорила, что боится только скучной смерти от старости в окружении рыдающих правнуков.  
Джим остается беспечным, хотя эта маска и стоит ему усилий. Брат только что попытался манипулировать им! Потрясающе. Будто Джиму снова восемь, и Джейкоб уговаривает его стащить из отцовского портмоне двадцатку. Джим спешит раскланяться, пока брат не заметил его вспышку гнева и раздражения, и убегает к газону, где хватает кота под пузо и тащит с собой, поглаживая за ушами. Кот сверкает на Джима зелеными глазищами, но не возражает и не сопротивляется, привыкнув к человеческой ласке.

***

Их было трое. Уже давно. Джейкоб часто предлагал увеличить команду, но Джим отмахивался. Троих более чем достаточно, чтобы зарабатывать на беспечную жизнь. Точно так же Джим отказывался и от предложений присоединиться к террористическим группировкам хотя бы в качестве стратега. Это слишком хлопотная, шумная и грязная работа, а Джим с младых ногтей терпеть не мог грязи.  
Рой Коннели занимался финансовыми махинациями, Себ Моран — контрабандой и торговлей оружием, Джим — планированием преступлений по заказу. Работая сообща, они умудрялись неплохо зарабатывать. Джим не желал вникать в столь приземленные вещи и потому сделал так, чтобы система работала без его участия. Может быть, поэтому он не сразу заметил, что механизм разладился.  
Сначала Себ пожаловался, что накрыли двух его людей, и теперь придется искать другие маршруты для доставки. Джим не придал этому значения — у него тогда было восхитительное волнующее дело девочки, которая хотела исчезнуть без следа для родственников своего скучного и ревнивого покойного мужа.  
Рой не жаловался и вообще предпочитал не привлекать к себе внимания, поэтому об его проблемах Джим попросту ничего не знал. Замечал разве что, что тот сделался нервным и часто роняет предметы. У Роя сорвалось несколько важных сделок, которые просто не могли сорваться, а потом еще несколько. В результате всему трио стало не хватать денег, поскольку, как ни печально, именно подпольный игорный бизнес и финансовое мошенничество дают самый большой доход.  
Джим поспешил заняться делами, решив брать все случаи, которые ему предлагали, и временно не брезговать слишком скучными — пока Рой и Себ не разберутся со своими проблемами.  
Первое же задание, паче чаяния, оказалось не слишком ординарным. Хрупкая белокурая девушка, дочка добрых родителей, мечтала, чтобы на жениха, которого для нее подобрала мама, упал кирпич, желательно насмерть. Желательно вскоре после свадьбы, потому что жених, хоть и противный, но богатый. Джим выяснил привычки жениха, в числе прочего: любовь к скачкам, женскому полу и маринованным грибам. А дальше уже дело за решительной девушкой. Подобрать баночку лакомства со штаммом Clostridium Botulinum под крышкой не так уж сложно. Дождаться, пока любимый муж проиграет побольше, захочет поправить настроение с помощью еды и объятий молодой жены, и дело в шляпе. Ботулотоксин — очень хороший яд, им запросто можно отравиться нечаянно.  
Деньги за это дело Джим получил, но его они не очень порадовали, потому что девочку поймали, а мужа успели спасти.  
Обидно и для репутации не полезно.  
Следующим его клиентом стал парень-астроном. Он хотел отомстить своему коллеге, который отобрал у него лавры за важное открытие. То есть, этот парень так думал, а Джиму было в общем-то все равно. Здесь он поступил дешево и сердито: выписал из Чехии киллера, и скоро нехороший ученый лежал задушенный в подворотне прямо под своим любимым звездным небом. Полиция снова оказалась шустрее и пронырливее, чем Джим привык, и поймала его клиента.  
Плохо, очень плохо. Надежная, без единого пятнышка, репутация Джима пошатнулась. В другое время он бы не обратил внимания, но сейчас на кону были очень важные вещи, вроде личного комфорта и дальнейшего безбедного существования.  
Третье дело Джим искать уже не стал. Заголовки газет гласили, что повинен в этих его неудачах детектив-инспектор по фамилии Лестрейд. Это значило очень многое — Джим знал, что именно этот полицейский особенно охотно берет консультации у Холмса-младшего.  
Шерлок Холмс и раньше здорово мешался Джиму, и тот собирался вскорости с ним связаться, чтобы поговорить по душам. Однако прежде чем делать выводы, следует проверить догадку.  
Джим написал брату и паре бывших клиентов, которые все еще чувствовали себя обязанными, попросив разузнать, связан ли Шерлок с нынешними джимовыми бедами. Ответ пришел от брата, очень скоро, и содержал неутешительное и даже шокирующее известие: мистер Холмс консультировал полицию по двум последним делам Джима, а еще он зачем-то решил позаниматься трафиком оружия, то есть и люди Себа пострадали из-за него. Неудачи Роя тоже отчасти были его виной.  
Так Джим пришел к мысли, что зарвавшегося детектива следует осадить. Или даже устранить. Хотя с ним так интересно играть... Нет, все же нужно убить. Так и не решив окончательно, как поступить, он подумал, что может действовать по обстоятельствам.

***

Пока Джим, сохраняя на лице маску радостного шута, глядел в дуло пистолета Холмса-младшего и придумывал выход из патового положения, ему позвонил клиент. Бывший. Один из тех, у кого он спрашивал о Шерлоке.  
— Алло?  
— Привет, Джим. Не занят?  
Голос в трубке звучал испуганно и очень противно. Слушать его под угрозой смерти было, прямо скажем, неприятно, и Джим не раз жалел, что принял заказ этого клиента. Тот был не очень умным, зато из полицейского управления. Неужели пригодился?  
— Да, конечно, занят, что ты хочешь?  
— В общем, я выяснил, — заторопился голос. — Шерлок Холмс не может быть связан с теми делами про грибы и задушенного парня, потому что был в те дни в Белоруссии и на звонки Лестрейда не отвечал.  
— А ну повтори! — крикнул Джим очень грозно, чувствуя себя, впрочем, совсем не так. Скорее изумленно, очень изумленно. Значит, Джейкоб?..  
— Повтори... Если ты врешь, я тебя найду и шкуру спущу.  
Голос повторил. Без запинки. И Джим ушел думать в полутемном коридоре возле бассейна. Верное шестое чувство подсказывало ему, что требовать объяснений от брата нельзя. Джейкоб что-то задумал, раз врет Джиму без видимой причины.

3.

На этот раз место встречи назначил Джим, и следующим после рандеву в бассейне вечером они с Шерлоком вместе сидели за чумазым столом в той же квартирке, где предпочитали видеться братья Мориарти. Шерлок об этом, конечно же, не знал, однако он внимательно осмотрел комнату, отметив для себя, что здесь кто-то живет, но совсем недолго и, похоже, временно.  
— В соседней комнате мой младший брат, — пояснил Джим, словно прочитав мысли своего гостя. — Приехал в Лондон на конференцию.  
— Что, ответная любезность? — иронично осведомился Шерлок.  
— У тебя есть оружие, и мой брат практически твой заложник. Да, давай считать это любезностью. Ответной, — сказал он, акульи улыбнувшись.  
Шерлок покачал головой.  
— Может, он приехал на слет снайперов Великобритании, и если так, то я у тебя в заложниках.  
Джим брезгливо поморщился и обиженно насупился, отвернувшись к окну.  
— Не доверяешь. А зря, я очень честный, между прочим!  
Шерлок саркастически хмыкнул, и Джим тяжко вздохнул, но крикнул куда-то в сторону коридора:  
— Шимус! Я пришел! Как ты там?  
В глубине квартиры кто-то что-то уронил, судя по грохоту.  
— Работал, наверное, — шепотом пояснил Джим. — Когда работает, ничего не замечает.  
Вслед за грохотом послышались босые шаги, и в дверном проеме показался худой низенький очкарик в футболке с четырехлистником.  
— О, здравствуйте, — рассеянно сказал очкарик и подошел к Джиму и Шерлоку. — Я Шимус Мориарти, брат вот этого.  
Шерлок пожал ему руку, представился и позволил себе осведомиться:  
— Шимус? То есть у вас с братом одинаковые имена?  
— Ага, — со смехом ответил Шимус. — У родителей была бедная фантазия. Или наоборот слишком богатая. А вы тоже актер, как и Джим?  
Шерлок невозмутимо кивнул.  
— Да, актер. Сейчас мы будем повторять сцену, так что...  
Шимус с любопытством оглядел Шерлока.  
— Извините, что лезу не в свое дело, но, по-моему, вы не очень похожи на актера с детского канала.  
— Да, мне тоже так кажется. Я собираюсь уходить — мне предложили роль в детективе, — радостно заулыбавшись, объяснил Шерлок.  
— Здорово, — восхитился Шимус и поплелся вон из комнаты. — Ладно, не буду мешать. И вы мне не мешайте.  
— Тебе, пожалуй, помешаешь, — съехидничал вслед ему Джим и, когда тот вышел, сразу посерьезнев, снова обратил взгляд на Шерлока.  
— Он математик. Специалист по самой неприкладной области — что-то там топологическое.  
Шерлок согласно кивнул. Шимус Мориарти действительно преподавал математику и ничего не знал о настоящей деятельности старшего брата.  
— Итак, о чем поболтаем? — непринужденно поинтересовался Шерлок.  
— Хочешь, расскажу, зачем Тиш выходила за твоего брата? — неожиданно предложил Джим.  
Шерлок в ответ скривился, будто у него во рту оказался лимон.  
— Нет, спасибо. Лучше поясни, почему пара проигранных дел для тебя так важна. Ты на мели?  
— На мели, ага. А еще мой старший брат, кажется, задумал меня убить, — доверительным тоном сообщил Джим, подавшись чуть вперед.  
Шерлок фыркнул, но кивнул, разглядывая Джима с новым интересом.  
— Знакомое ощущение. Предлагаю раскрыть побольше карт.

***

Через пару дней они сидели уже на Бейкер-стрит. Соглашение, достигнутое в квартирке Джима, гласило: сообща выяснить, что задумали Майкрофт и Джейкоб, а потом придумать, как поступить — поскольку обоих явно пытаются использовать и даже стравить. В этом последнем деле, как решили оба, помощники им точно не требуются, и они хотели бы ловить друг друга на своих условиях.  
У соглашения был и посткриптум, очень важный — убрать из Лондона «штатских», то есть в их случае Джона и Шимуса. Джон очень удачно уехал с Сарой в Австралию, а Шимус защитил свой доклад на конференции и вернулся домой.  
Итак, дело Эмили Шелси, из-за которого Майкрофт фальшиво орал на Шерлока. Джим сделал еще одну любезность для него: показал ему фотографию человека, как две капли воды похожего на Билла Шелси. Это оказался новенький в дочерней группировке Джейкоба. Для него придумали посвящение, и, по забавному совпадению, оно состояло в том, чтобы рассказать детективу Холмсу про несчастную кузину Эмили.  
Потом Шерлок — он прошерстил дела, попадавшие в суд, где обвиняемым был бы шпион, и нашел. Оказывается, Эмили Шелси обвиняли в превышении полномочий и предумышленном убийстве, но подозреваемая не дожила до суда — сбежала из-под стражи и утопилась. Или, как уже выяснил Шерлок, уехала в Чили. Так значит Майкрофт покрывал своего сотрудника по какой-то причине, и когда Шерлок узнал лишнее, он подставил Эмили под удар.  
— Но раз Майкрофт только делал вид, что сердился, наверное, он успел ее предупредить... — задумчиво изрек Шерлок.  
Он привычно валялся на диване, изучая потолок. Джим расселся в его кресле и держал череп на вытянутой руке, будто Гамлет — Йорика. На реплике Шерлока Джим удивленно и даже презрительно фыркнул.  
— Какая ерунда тебя беспокоит.  
— Нет, меня это не беспокоит. Меня беспокоит, зачем Майкрофт притворялся, что зол на меня. Обычно ему это совсем не требуется.  
Джим понимающе кивнул и покачал череп на ладони, а потом поднес его к уху и постучал ему по височной доле — примерно так проверяют, доспел ли арбуз.  
— Наверное, все это подстроил мой братишка, чтобы вас поссорить, — довольно сказал он, снова заглядывая черепу в пустые глазницы. — Но Майкрофт не поддался на провокацию, а только сделал вид.  
— Логично, — Шерлок мрачно хмыкнул. — Но вообще-то глупо. Не нужно ничего делать, чтобы нас еще дополнительно ссорить.  
— Но Майкрофт все равно за тобой наблюдает. И готов защитить.  
— Он защищает не меня, а себя, — презрительно фыркнул Шерлок. — Хотя со стороны, наверное, кажется наоборот.  
— В любом случае, сейчас не защищает.  
— Угу. А твой брат, значит, поддался на провокацию моего брата и решил тебя убить. — Шерлок явно был очень доволен.  
— Похоже на то, — невозмутимо согласился Джим и подбросил череп на ладони.  
Шерлок тут же покосился на него.  
— Не сломай. Это мой друг.  
Джим в притворном испуге отставил череп на стол.  
— Неважно, кто кому поддался, — сказал он, тут же посерьезнев. — Важно, что наши родичи решают свои проблемы за наш счет.  
— Угу. Нехорошо так делать, — ехидно ответил Шерлок, все еще глядя на Джима.  
— Вижу, мы поняли друг друга.  
— Да. Через три дня, заброшенный мелькомбинат. Как тебе?  
— Отлично! Мой брат обожает встречи в заброшенных заводах.  
— Мой тоже. Им понравится.

4.

Вечер был хорош. Тихая теплая ночь, чашка горячего чая и любопытная развязка истории, которую сам и начал. Что может быть лучше?  
Майкрофт Холмс сидит в любимом кресле у камина, и ему приятно тут сидеть. Гораздо приятнее, чем его брату — общаться с Мориарти-младшим. Еще Майкрофту любопытно, чем закончится встреча младших братьев. Нет, он уверен, что Шерлок выкрутится, но Джим тоже способен преподнести сюрприз. Эх, как жаль, нельзя даже понаблюдать, иначе его давний противник поймет, что его план в очередной раз не сработал. Наверное, он зол.  
Майкрофт вздыхает с интонацией сытого питона и уходит спать в свою удобную спальню на очень, очень удобную кровать с мягкими подушками. Утром, все новости утром.  
Когда назавтра выясняется, что и его брат, и Джим Мориарти выжили после встречи у бассейна, Майкрофт только пожимает плечами и возвращается к работе. У него много работы. И надо что-то решить с братьями Мориарти, пока до Джейкоба не дошло, что его младшенький на самом деле не метит на его место — Майкрофт слишком старательно создавал у него это впечатление, чтобы отказаться от всех выгод, которые оно сулит.  
Так уж вышло, что заниматься этим важным делом Майкрофту не дали. Сначала группа неизвестных взорвала машину, в которой перевозили осужденных экстремистов. То есть, сначала этих экстремистов вытащили оттуда, а потом уже взорвали машину.  
Дальше неприятности посыпались, как из рога изобилия.

***

Майкрофт очень не любил, когда его сотрудники нервничали. Это грозило неприятностями и затяжной мигренью, потому что неуравновешенный «призрак» может поступать необдуманно. К сожалению, мисс Джонс – хороший агент с чистым послужным списком – именно на это и тратила свое рабочее время. Сидела в кресле для посетителей в кабинете Майкрофта и места себе не находила, хотя он уже даже сделал ей чай и предложил печенье.  
— Понимаете… я им не… говорила, — всхлипывая, объясняла мисс Джонс и утирала покрасневшие глаза платочком, который ей предусмотрительно подала невозмутимая Антея.  
— Ну, разумеется, нет. Вы же хороший агент, — в пятый раз повторил Майкрофт. Его эта история уже начинала утомлять. Мисс Маргарет Джонс не рассказывала своему парню и его брату, кем работает, как не рассказывают многие агенты МИ-5, и теперь ей это аукнулось. Кто-то очень остроумный стал подбрасывать в почтовый ящик дома мисс Джонс записки со стишками, где хозяйку обзывали «призраком», «невидимкой», «обманщицей», а хозяина – ее нынешнего жениха – «слепцом», «идиотом» и почему-то «кукурузой». Злодея найти не удалось, даже после того, как он оставил у порога муляж бомбы, напугавший домашних храброй мисс Джонс до тихой истерики. Материального вреда «бомба» не нанесла, зато у жениха мисс Джонс появились вопросы, на которые она не могла ответить.  
— Вот что. Я вам дам отпуск, на две недели, — сказал Майкрофт, прервав излияния мисс Джонс. — Езжайте туда с… Робертом. Отдохните, расскажите ему все, что посчитаете нужным. А когда вернетесь, вас будет ждать новый дом и новое имя.  
Мисс Джонс расстроилась еще сильнее, хотя Майкрофту казалось, что это невозможно.  
— Я не могу… мы расстались.  
— Отлично, — обрадовался Майкрофт, вызвав новый поток слез. — Я имел в виду, езжайте отдыхать одна. Так даже лучше.  
Слова Майкрофта совсем ее не утешили, и он поморщился, вопросительно взглянув на Антею. Она понимающе кивнула и осторожно повела плачущую коллегу к выходу, успокаивая ее на ходу.  
Когда Антея вернулась, Майкрофт еще не вернулся к делам, рассеянно глядя в окно. Весна выдалась довольно противной: то и дело принимался лить дождь, туман мешал видеть ясно, и с Темзы несло какими-то особенно тухлыми запахами.  
— Иногда я гадаю, кто из вас двоих, братья Холмс, бестактнее и циничнее, — неожиданно сказала Антея голосом, который Майкрофт очень любил слушать совсем в другой обстановке.  
Он ничего не ответил и знал, что Антея ответа не ждет: этот панибратский тон неуместен сейчас.

***

— Конечно же, я циничнее, а он бестактнее. Я старше, — сказал он через пару дней, обращаясь к собственной каминной полке у себя дома.  
Антея в ответ тихо хмыкнула из глубины гостиной. Почему-то она не любила сидеть близко к огню даже в такой зябкий вечер, и всегда сворачивалась калачиком в темном углу дивана. Сложные были дни, и она устала. Майкрофт тоже устал.  
Кроме мисс Маргарет, из строя вышло еще три отличных агента, все по разным причинам, а сегодня утром взорвались сразу две явочные квартиры. Журналисты и полиция недоумевают – в домах было пусто, никто не пострадал, даже кот в подвале. Они не знают о нескольких миссиях МИ-5, которые были завязаны на эти квартиры. Теперь планы придется спешно переделывать, искать новые безопасные места.  
— Они все были в команде, которая… — задумчиво произнесла Антея.  
Майкрофт кивнул. Каждый из пропавших агентов хоть раз получал задание следить за Шерлоком.  
— Да, верно. Я уже думал об этом. Очевидно, Мориарти хочет внимания.  
— Который из них?  
— Скорее всего, младший, но в данном случае не имеет значения. Они оба стали слишком мешать, — равнодушно сказал Майкрофт и посмотрел в ту сторону, откуда звучал голос. В темноте ее лицо казалось немного иным, а глаза сделались черными. — Ты сняла?..  
— Нет еще. Просто здесь темно, — ответила Антея с явным ехидством. — Скучаешь?  
— Да, — признался Майкрофт.  
На долгую минуту повисла напряженная и усталая тишина, а потом он неожиданно тихо сказал:  
— Если его не станет, ты сможешь выйти из тени.  
— Спасибо, мне нравится на этом диване, — очень иронично отозвалась темнота в углу гостиной.  
— Нет, тебе не нравится.  
Темнота промолчала, и тогда Майкрофт продолжал:  
— Ты просто привыкла.  
— Это очень романтично, мистер Холмс, — равнодушно любезным голосом заговорила Антея. — Но не лгите сами себе. Мориарти-старший слишком мешает вам работать, вот и все, что заставляет вас действовать.  
— И это тоже, — согласился Майкрофт и взял телефон, который до сих пор лежал на столе.  
Антея тут же спросила с любопытством:  
— Что ты решил?  
— Привет, Шерлок, — сказал Майкрофт в трубку, проигнорировав ее вопрос. — Нужно поговорить. Нет. Лично.  
Вскоре он положил мобильный обратно на стол и в задумчивости уставился на огонь.  
— Что такое? — спросила Антея.  
— Он предлагает встретиться для разговора в заброшенном здании, — проворчал Майкрофт.  
Она ехидно фыркнула.  
— Наверное, мстит за Джона. Сколько раз ты увозил его в странные места?  
— Всего однажды.  
— Шерлок мстительный, — довольно улыбаясь, сказала Антея. — Весь в тебя.  
Майкрофт тяжко вздохнул.

5.

У Джейкоба Мориарти дела шли не очень хорошо. В рамках задуманного плана, но все равно не очень. За дверью кабинета сидел ассистент и тихо бледнел, потому что старший из братьев Мориарти только что швырнул в его сторону утреннюю газету и велел выметаться.  
Примерно в середине злосчастной газеты сообщалось о пойманном наемном убийце. Он работал на Джейкоба уже давно. Журналист пел хвалу доблестной полиции и инспектору Лестрейду в частности. Своих людей Джейкобу всегда было досадно терять — для них нашлось бы еще много работы.  
Этот снайпер был не единственным, кого Джейкоб потерял, хоть и временно. Другого — тот был хороший стратег и вообще храбрый парень — взяли, когда он покупал молоко. Кто-то из посетителей магазина узнал его в лицо. Якобы видел, как тот продавал наркотики, а в полиции уже опознали как следует, со всем послужным списком.  
Еще была парочка менее ценных людей. Они вернутся, но что толку, если дело все равно стоит?  
Очень, очень жаль, что Джим не сумел убрать Холмса-младшего. По этому поводу Джейкоб тоже успел поругаться вслух при собственных подчиненных. Осталось еще накричать по телефону на Джима, чтобы ни у кого не возникло сомнений, что Джейкоб Мориарти зол. Сейчас он немного переведет дух, соберется с мыслями и позвонит.  
Следует отдать должное Майкрофту Холмсу — с ним всегда было интересно играть. Достойный соперник, и тем приятнее видеть, как он начинает отставать на пару ходов и даже этого не замечает. Джейкоб знал, что любая игра заканчивается, и на этот раз она должна была, обязана, завершиться так, как нужно ему.

***

Тогда, шесть лет назад, он почти так же сидел за своим столом и едва удерживался от ликующего смеха. Его план сработал. Рискованный, с множеством разветвлений, этот план мог провалиться тысячу раз. Но нет.  
Ему только что сообщили, что связь с Летицией Холмс-Рочестер оборвалась. Смешная глупая девочка думала, будто может обыграть Холмса, и попалась, как Джейкоб и ожидал. Теперь осталось получить результат успешной операции. К вечеру должен был позвонить двоюродный дядя бедной Тиш. Очень влиятельный человек, благодаря удачной гибели Летиции от руки собственного мужа, он будет с радостью играть на стороне Джейкоба, кровно заинтересованный в мести Холмсу.  
Сейчас тот день Джейкоб Мориарти не может вспоминать без зубовного скрежета. Вместе с Летицией погиб и ее замечательный дядюшка. Это первое разочаровывающее обстоятельство. Позже выяснилось и второе. Его он старался даже не вспоминать лишний раз, чтобы и в самом деле не прийти в бешенство.  
На этот раз Джейкоб уверен, все пройдет отлично. Джимом пока удается управлять, а потом, когда тот узнает правду, и сам будет рад подыграть. Джейкоб решительно взял мобильный и набрал номер брата.  
Через пару минут он уже вспоминал, где находится заброшенный мелькомбинат. Занятное место для встречи, но не слишком странное: Джим всегда был склонен к эпатажным жестам.

6.

В старом помещении было светло и угрюмо. Антее здесь не очень нравилось. То есть, тут можно здорово полазить и поиграть в поиски сокровищ, если вам лет двенадцать и у вас нет скучной гувернантки, которая бы вам постоянно мешала. Еще здесь можно снять какой-нибудь страшный фильм. Кажется, даже снимали.  
Сказать по правде, Антее не стоит сейчас думать о кино, пиратах или сокровищах. Ей сейчас вообще не стоит здесь быть. Но раз уж так случилось, можно поразмышлять, зачем Шерлок устроил встречу своего брата и его заклятого врага. Вот ее руководитель, Майкрофт Холмс, явно все понял, как только увидел Джейкоба Мориарти на пороге цеха. Антея не рада была его увидеть, и ей даже пришлось подавить собственный порыв спрятаться за широкими плечами босса, но удалось взять себя в руки и посмотреть на старшего из братьев Мориарти.  
Тот был один и совсем не ожидал увидеть Майкрофта — он, кстати, тоже не взял с собой охрану — она вообще не положена скромному служащему. Антея вот положена, и она здесь. Если бы Майкрофт знал, с кем они встретятся, он бы ее не взял с собой. Так всегда было.  
Антея сосредоточилась. Нельзя отвлекаться. Итак. Майкрофта пригласил Шерлок. А кто пригласил Джейкоба? Не может же быть, чтобы младший Холмс?.. Нет. Они бы знали. Джейкоб неоднократно пытался убить Шерлока, то есть должен понимать, что Шерлок для него опасен, а значит, не явился бы один. Следовательно, его тоже пригласил на встречу кто-то, кому он привык доверять. Или почти доверять. Получается, Шерлок и этот «кто-то» действовали сообща с какой-то целью. Антея покосилась на Майкрофта. Тот уже пришел к тем же выводам и сейчас готовился что-то сказать. Пусть говорят. Раз уж встретились и вдруг оба без оружия. А Антея сейчас найдет одну вещь, которая здесь быть обязана.  
Она скользнула взглядом по потолку, обшарпанным стенам и… Все верно. Маленький глазок видеокамеры над головами у Майкрофта и Джейкоба. У этих дурных мальчишек хороший обзор. Антея посмотрела прямо в камеру и слегка улыбнулась. Она, кажется, даже понимала, зачем они так поступили, и отчасти разделяла их порыв. Шерлок ей всегда нравился, как может нравиться младший братишка. Или племянник.  
Джим ей тоже нравился. Очень жаль, что они больше не общаются.

По ту сторону видеокамеры было темно и пахло сигаретами. Джим по этому поводу брезгливо морщился, а Шерлок мечтательно вздыхал. Впрочем, они оба отвлеклись от бытовых неудобств, как только на экране ноутбука появился Майкрофт с Антеей, а потом и Джейкоб.  
— О, а эту птичку твоего брата я до сих пор не видел, — с любопытством заметил Джим, ткнув пальцем в экран. — Новенькая?  
— Хм? Нет. Ее зовут Антея.  
Шерлок довольно улыбнулся, когда она нашла их видеокамеру.  
— Она хороша, — задумчиво протянул Джим, внимательно глядя на нее. Шерлок в ответ молча кивнул.  
В динамиках зашуршало.  
— Видимо, наши младшие братья пытаются нам что-то сказать, — донесся оттуда голос Майкрофта. Скорее всего, тот говорил с иронией, но звук искажался и получался какой-то серый шелест.  
— Какой у тебя умный брат, — ехидно прокомментировал Джим, но Шерлок шикнул на него, его взгляд был напряженно прикован к экрану.  
Джим тоже уставился туда. Что скажут его брат и Холмс-старший, он уже примерно представлял. Наверняка, Шерлок тоже знал и не беспокоился за результат переговоров. Тогда на что он смотрит? Джим проследил за взглядом Шерлока и увидел, что тот почти не отрывает глаз от Джейкоба и иногда зачем-то следит за Антеей. Джиму неожиданно тоже хотелось смотреть на нее — в ней чудилось что-то знакомое.  
— По-моему, совершенно очевидно, что именно, — ответил Майкрофту Джейкоб.  
— Твой тоже ничего, — хмыкнул Шерлок. — Надеюсь, он правильно догадывается.  
Джим философски пожал плечами.  
— У них не так уж много вариантов.  
— Думаю, мы можем выполнить их просьбу? — изрек Майкрофт после паузы.  
— У нас нет другого выхода, я подозреваю.  
Да, как Джим и думал: это будет очень предсказуемый диалог. Теперь они поговорят о делах…  
— Что касается наших дел… — сказал Джейкоб официальным тоном.  
Шерлок тихо буркнул что-то насчет «предсказуемых и скучных» и повернулся к Джиму, наверное, собираясь отпустить очередной едкий комментарий, но тот пока был недоступен для общения.  
На него снизошло озарение.  
Милая девушка Антея рядом с Майкрофт Холмсом. Скрыла глаза и лицо за смартфоном, и — Джим заметил — чуть не шагнула за спину своего босса, когда увидела Джейкоба. Будто пряталась от подкроватного монстра. Вот почему ее улыбка показалась такой знакомой.  
— Так она жива… — тихо произнес Джим.  
— Кто? А. Да. Ты разве не знал?  
— Маленькая Летиция. Черные глаза ей шли лучше. Изменила форму носа?  
— Ага. И цвет волос.  
Летиция Холмс-Рочестер осталась живой. Это многое меняет. Джим внимательно посмотрел на фигуру брата на экране. Переговоры шли нормально и приближались к завершению. Смертоубийства прямо сейчас не произойдет, это ясно как день. Стороны договариваются сохранить статус кво и не трогать младших братьев. Все это понятно и можно было предсказать, еще когда оба — Холмс-старший и Мориарти-старший — поддались на диверсии Шерлока с Джимом и согласились на эту встречу.  
Джиму теперь непонятно и страшно любопытно другое. Почему Джейкоб, когда Летиция-Антея все же попадает в поле его зрения, остается совершенно спокойным? Это он-то, который стаканы бил после ее «гибели», и все последние шесть лет то и дело напоминал Джиму о «мести»? Значит, он знал. Тут следовало поразмыслить и очень серьезно.  
— А голубые линзы она снимает, наверное, только когда остается наедине с Майкрофтом? — спросил Джим совсем не то, о чем думал. Впрочем, этот вопрос ему тоже был интересен.  
Шерлок скривился и возмущенно покосился на него, будто тот спросил что-то немыслимое.  
— Понятия не имею. Не лезу в этот их… семейный уклад. Еще чего не хватало.  
— Ты вообще ничего не знаешь?  
Шерлок картинно вздохнул и все же ответил, немного раздраженно:  
— Я знаю, что мой брат шесть лет назад женился на очень умной и опасной женщине. Знаю, что она работала на твоего брата и собиралась сделать с Майкрофтом и его карьерой что-то нехорошее. Знаю, что через несколько месяцев эта женщина погибла, а у Майкрофта появилась ассистентка с голубыми глазами. Тоже очень умная и опасная, только теперь уже не для него, а для его врагов. И эту ассистентку Майкрофт никогда не берет на встречи, где она может столкнуться с некоторыми представителями лондонского дна.  
Джим задумчиво помолчал, глядя в экран. Старшие братья закончили переливать из пустого в порожнее и уходили из кадра. В кармане у Шерлока пискнул телефон, но тот даже не потянулся за ним. Наверное, Майкрофт решил не откладывая побеседовать с братиком, ехидно подумал Джим и даже загордился своим братом — он ему не писал, значит, понял просьбу не лезть не в свои дела.  
— Интересный у вас вкус на женщин, — наконец, изрек Джим, когда на экране ноутбука остался только пустой цех.  
Шерлок удивленно вскинул брови.  
— У кого, у нас?  
— У Холмсов.  
— Нет у меня никакого вкуса на женщин, — проворчал Шерлок и встал, видимо, собираясь уходить.  
Джим все еще сидел и глубокомысленно разглядывал темноту вокруг, вспоминая, что примерно то же самое Тиш говорила про Майкрофта Холмса. Это очень любопытно. Очень. И тоже требует проверки. Но не сейчас.  
Джим поднял руку и резко прищелкнул пальцами. Комнату залило светом желтой лампы, и в углу обнаружился человек, сосредоточенно разглядывающий Шерлока, прицеливаясь ровно ему в лоб. Пистолет с глушителем у него в руке смотрелся внушительно.  
— Большое спасибо за помощь, Шерлок, — елейно проговорил Джим. — Ты же не думал, что я тебя так просто отпущу?  
Он уставился на Шерлока, с интересом ожидая его реакции. Тот его не разочаровал.  
С любопытством изучив человека с пистолетом, детектив ехидно и весело хмыкнул.  
— Что? — спросил Джим с невольным восторгом. Играть с Шерлоком гораздо интереснее, чем с кем-либо еще, надо отдать должное.  
Вместо ответа тот кивнул в сторону окна. Гул вечернего города, нудно бивший в форточку, дополнился восхитительным звуком. Полицейская сирена. Приближается очень быстро. Ее Джим бы ни с чем не перепутал. Себастьян Моран, а это именно он сидел сейчас в углу, тоже. Не дожидаясь приказа, Себ молча убрал пистолет и встал. Умница, мысленно одобрил его Джим. Всегда знает, когда уходить.  
— Тогда до следующей встречи, — радостно сообщил он Шерлоку.  
Дождавшись ответного ироничного кивка, стремительно скрылся в коридоре. Там они с Себом успели услышать, как детектив радостно и очень ехидно смеется им вслед. Что ж, если Шерлоку это приключение тоже доставило удовольствие, тем лучше. Не откажется еще поиграть.

***

Когда они выбегали из гостиницы и неспешно двинулись в сторону Трафальгарской площади, Джим набрал брата.  
— Привет, Джим, — тот звучал очень довольно. Даже самодовольно. Джим поморщился и едва не сбросил вызов, но все же спросил, максимально безмятежно:  
— Это ты убил Тиш?  
— Нет, я не убил, она жива. Ты же видел, — серьезно сказал Джейкоб.  
— Ты давно знал?  
— Сразу же, разумеется, — теперь Джейкоб, кажется, возмутился. Или хочет, чтобы Джим подумал, что он возмутился. — Не скажу, что я не ожидал. Если бы Холмс не провернул свою операцию, это пришлось бы и вправду делать мне. Правда, в мои планы не входило оставлять ее в живых. Кстати, спасибо за сегодня.  
Его слова только что подтвердили худшую версию Джима. И его «спасибо» тоже. Но лучше уточнить и не кидать пока телефон вон в ту урну с завитушками. Дорогой, жалко.  
— За что именно, милый брат?  
— Ты повел себя даже лучше, чем я ожидал. В полном соответствии с моим планом.  
Джим внимательно прислушивался к его интонации и понял: брат в восторге. Даже в эйфории. Он всегда такой был, когда удавалась его очередная задумка. Например, когда они были маленькими, и Джим все-таки стащил у отца из бумажника двадцатку. Как это… гадко.  
— Ты собирался рассказать мне про Тиш и убедить работать вместе с тобой против супругов Холмс? Думал, я соглашусь, чтобы получить возможность поговорить с ней по душам и отомстить за предательство.  
— Именно. Ты же никогда не любил, когда тебя предают, — радостно подтвердил Джейкоб. — А так даже лучше. Ты сам ее видел.  
— Понятно, — Джим постарался ответить невозмутимо и безмятежно. — Я к тебе заеду через пару дней, и мы все обсудим.  
— Буду ждать.  
Джим спрятал телефон в карман и с сожалением проводил взглядом очередную урну: выбрасывать его пока рано. Нужно сделать еще по крайней мере один звонок.  
— Тебе ведь никогда не нравился мой старший брат? — спросил он у Себа.  
— Никогда. Слишком скользкий, — согласился тот. — А что?  
— Надеюсь, ты согласишься выполнить этот заказ бесплатно, — дружески сказал Джим. — Он сразу поправит все наши финансовые трудности. Я читал его завещание.  
— Почему ты вдруг решил?..  
Джим не ответил, снова доставая телефон. Себу не нужно знать, что Джейкоб сегодня далеко перешагнул черту, за которой Джим еще мог терпеть чужое вмешательство. К тому же… Джейкоб не совсем прав. Джим действительно не любит, когда его предают. Только Тиш никого не предавала, она спасала свою жизнь. И Джим уверен, она стоит за плечом Майкрофта Холмса не от безысходности. Наверное, с ним тоже интересно.  
Гораздо больше Джим не любит, когда им так грязно манипулируют. Даже если они родственники.  
Хватит.

***

Следующий номер Джим Мориарти набирал с восторженным предвкушением. Черт с ним, со старшим братом. Скоро Джима ждет новая, еще более увлекательная игра. Тут даже выигрывать не обязательно, сам процесс будет дивно занятным.  
— Да? — ответил приятный женский голос.  
— Привет, радость моя, — ласково пропел Джим в ответ. — У меня есть для тебя заказ.  
— Тогда убеди меня его принять.  
— Ты же любишь детективов?  
Ирэн Адлер восхищенно засмеялась.  
— Да. Очень.

Конец.


End file.
